1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices and methods and, more particularly, to personal portable communication devices and methods of use thereof.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
In communications systems used today, the display system utilized in personal portable communication devices is primarily planar. Accordingly, people around the user of the personal portable communication device can easily view the display data such that the user does not have privacy. Additionally, the display data is essentially only available in a two-dimensional mode (2D) due to the planar nature of the display system. Prior art attempts to provide three-dimensional (3D) displays have been extremely complicated and expensive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,839 to Travis and Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0176557 to Travis are exemplary of attempts to provide 3D display systems as is a television system developed by Phillips Electronics which employed lenticular lenses. The above prior art utilizes planar display systems, thus adding to the complexity thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,304 to Branson and U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,219 to Saul are exemplary of systems for adjusting the screen size on a computer, the displays on the screens being planar and not being useful for either 3D displays or for providing privacy.
Stereoscopic viewing is a fundamental technique used to achieve a 3D picture by two different views being placed in a special set of eyeglasses so that the left eye sees one view while the right eye sees the other view. The result, if the user has similar sight in each eye, is a 3D picture. The basic concept is that a person's brain combines the two images as it normally does when any scene or object is viewed to produce the 3D image. In the past, such systems required special glasses or, as in the case of the Phillips TV technique, required elaborate and complicated lens systems.